Quelqu'un à protéger
Quelqu'un à protéger est le septième épisode de la deuxième saison de Veronica Mars. Il a été diffusé le 16 novembre 2005 sur UPN (États-Unis) et a réuni 2,94 millions de téléspectateurs. Il est apparu sur les écrans français le 30 mars 2007, sur M6. Synopsis Duncan Kane a finalement jeté un œil aux fichiers de Meg et prévient Veronica qu'elle a envoyé plusieurs mails aux services de protection de l'enfance car l'un des enfants qu'elle gardait a été victime de violence psychologique. Veronica essaie de déterminer de qui il s'agit en reprenant les gardes de baby-sitter de Meg. Casting Personnages principaux *Veronica Mars *Logan Echolls *Duncan Kane *Keith Mars Personnages secondaires *Don Lamb *Dick Casablancas *Cassidy Casablancas *Meg Manning (photo) Personnages récurrents *Kendall Casablancas Personnages mineurs *Madison Sinclair *Gia Goodman *Woody Goodman *Rodney Goodman *Deborah Hauser *Albert Hauser *Stewart Manning *Rose Manning *Lizzie Manning (photo) *Grace Manning *Tom Griffith *Jane Kuhne *Jessica Fuller *Stuart Fuller *Edwin Fuller *Betina Casablancas *Samuel Pope *Barry Randall Divers *Le titre VO Nobody Puts Baby in a Corner est une citation du film Dirty Dancing, prononcée par le personnage mythique Johnny Castle, incarné par Patrick Swayze. *Le livre de Mme Hauser, You're Forty and He's Gone - Dating After Divorce, écrit par une certaine Pamela Hunsaker, est fictif. *Veronica prononce les mots exacts du titre français de l'épisode alors qu'elle est dans la chambre de Meg, en compagnie de Duncan. *Le comportement du shérif Lamb alors qu'il intervient chez les Manning laisse supposer qu'il a lui-même souffert d'un père abusif dans son enfance. C'est également l'une des rares fois où Don Lamb prend au sérieux Veronica. La séquence finale impliquant le shérif a marqué les esprits de nombreux critiques sur Internet. Scènes coupées *Logan est caché dans les toilettes et attend Veronica ; il plaisante en disant qu'il faudrait y installer un sofa. *Duncan joue avec Albert Hauser tandis que Veronica nettoie le désordre que le garçon a causé. Patrouille aboie sur le fils de Mme Hauser de nombreuses fois ; l'arrivée de Keith ne calme pas l'enfant. Veronica finit par l'installer devant la télévision. *Gia rend visite aux Mars afin de s'excuser auprès de Veronica mais cette dernière est absente. Elle discute alors de l'accident du bus avec Keith et l'informe qu'il y avait une autre voiture au moment du drame, et que son père, Woody, ne voulait pas qu'elle quitte le stade, comme s'il avait eu une prémonition. Références *Logan et Veronica sont fans du film The Big Lebowski, qu'ils regardent avec Duncan au début de l'épisode. *Madison considère le personnage de Vivian, dans Pretty Woman, comme un modèle. *Le sac de couchage de Veronica a un imprimé Tortues Ninja. *Edwin Fuller lit Moby Dick. *Alors qu'elle écrit à Wallace, Veronica transforme un passage célèbre de Roméo et Juliette, de Shakespeare. *Le message d'accueil sur le répondeur de Logan est le suivant : « Le drame de la vie, c'est qu'on devient vieux trop tôt et sage trop tard. » Il s'agit de la traduction d'une phrase de Benjamin Franklin, à savoir : « Life's Tragedy is that we get old too soon and wise too late.» *Cassidy et Dick espèrent jouer au jeu de la bouteille alors qu'ils s'incrustent à la soirée pyjama de Gia. *Le clip de la chanson Pon De Replay, de Rihana, est diffusé lors de la soirée pyjama. Citations *« La fée argent de poche est une créature mythique inconnue en dehors du quartier des 3/9. » — Veronica Mars à Duncan Kane Musique *''Run'' - Air *''Nth Degree'' - Morningwood Étourderies *Alors que Stuart Fuller paie Veronica, cette dernière prend deux fois l'argent dans des plans différents. *Quand le shérif Lamb conduit Veronica et Duncan loin de la maison des Manning, sa ceinture est attachée ; or, quand il s'arrête pour les faire descendre, elle est détachée. Galerie Promos2e7 (1).jpg 2x07_002.jpg Promos2e7 (4).jpg Promos2e7 (3).jpg Promos2e7 (2).jpg Promos2e7 (9).jpg Promos2e7 (8).jpg Promos2e7 (6).jpg Promos2e7 (7).jpg Promos2e7 (5).jpg Promos2e7 (10).jpg Promos2e7 (11).jpg 2x07_001.jpg Promos2e7 (12).jpg Promos2e7 (14).jpg Promos2e7 (17).jpg Promos2e7 (13).jpg Promos2e7 (16).jpg Promos2e7 (15).jpg Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 2